bartimaeustrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartimaeus Wiki
Welcome to is a the top place to come to for info on the Bartimaeus Trilogy books by Jonathan Stroud. Plots The Amulet of Samarkand This is the first book in the Bartimaeus Trilogy, The Amulet of Samarkand, was published in 2003. The story is about a boy named Nathaniel, the gifted 11-year old apprentice of a middle aged mid-level magician named Arthur Underwood. He assumes his magician name – John Mandrake – to protect himself from those who would use his true name to gain control over him, because people who know a magician’s true name develop a resistance to the magicians spells making them virtually useless. When the magician Simon Lovelace cruelly humiliates John at his master Arthur’s party, John becomes overwhelmed with fury and begins concocting a plan get his revenge on Simon. John’s revenge revolves around stealing the powerful artifact known as the Amulet of Samarkand, from Simon’s home. To do this, John learns and masters the art of summoning the powerful Djinn, Bartimaeus. Bartimaeus later learns John’s birthname –which we know to be Nathaniel –which greatly reduces the level of power that John has over Bartimaeus. Things begin to grow stranger as John and Bartimaeus dive deeper into the middle of magical espionage, murder, blackmail, and treachery. The Golem's Eye This is the second book in the Bartimaeus Trilogy, The Golem's Eye. Published in 2004, the second book picks up two years and eight months later where Nathaniel (John Mandrake) is now a junior magician attempting to working his way up the government ranks. In this book Kitty Jones is introduced as a new important character. She is a part of a new group that is known as the Resistance, which seeks to end the oppressive rule of the magicians. John, who works in the Department of Internal Affairs under Julius Tallow, has the task of tracking the Resistance's movements and doing everything in his power to end the group. This proves to be an incredibly time consuming and nearly impossible task. The group isnt called the Resistance just because they are resisting the rule of the magicians, they also have resistances to some magic. Some can see demons for what they truely are no matter what guise they are in; some have the ability to sense powerful magical auras, some can sense and even see magic. Others, however, like Kitty and the Resistance leader Mr. Pennyfeather, have the most powerful resistance known to their kind. Kitty has a resistance to magic itself. When her and her childhood friend are attacked by a magician and his demon, her friend is severely injured by the demon's spell while Kitty is unscathed. Kitty can also kill a minor demon such as a mouler just by touching it. John Mandrake trys everything to get close to the Resistance, such as sending demons disguised as roughed up children to get teh attention of the members. Plans such as these, however, are thwarted by the members who possess the ability to see the true identity of the demons. John's frustration mounts and he gets more and more desprate. But soon something much more terrible appears and begins to rain chaos down upon London. All that is left in this new terrors wake is nothing but utter destruction. Officials and government members believe that it is the work of the Resistance, but when John resummons Bartimaeus, the two find that it is much worse then the resistance. It is the work of a somewhat invincible golem. No one knows who it is being controled by, but what everyone does know is that, if left alone, London will be left in nothing but ruins. Of course the Resistance has nothing to do with this magical monster, but they do have something to do with is the somewhat more powerful demon that is living in Gladstone's Corpse. This creature was released when the group tried to break into Gladstone's tomb. Now, this time its Kitty who is diving into a wrold of treachery and murder, while once again John and Bartimaeus are thrown into the midst of a terrible battle for the legendary Staff of Gladstone. Ptolemy's Gate The British Empire is falling apart. The commoners are unhappy with the government, though none of the commoners claim responsibility for the status quo. The magician's demons are being harrassed by those with resistant powers. Kitty Jones begins to unearth the reason why humans and spirits are locked into the endless cycle mentioned above: humans do not understand the of the spirits and summon them only for abusive reasons only. This theory is confirmed by Bartimaeus who states that his greatest master, Ptolemy, was the only human who treated his servants as equals and tried to build a bridge between spirits and humans. However, Ptolemy misguidedly believed many others would follow in his footsteps; the only other person who successfully crossed into the Other Place was, suprisingly, Kitty. England's domestic turmoil has taken its toll on Nathaniel (John Mandrak). John is alone and friendless and constantly watched by his numerous enemies. In the three years since the events with the Golem, there have been several attempts on John's life. His years as a high ranking government official have made John a harsh and merciless figure, and he treats all of his servants cruelly, especially Bartimaeus. However, events in Ptolemy's Gate shatter John's confidence in what he has become. The transformation from John Mandrake to Nathaniel is much more rapid than the one from Nathaniel to John Mandrake. Nathaniel drops the name John Mandrake all together, as well as the fear of others knowing his true name, even telling it to Kitty, with whom was once his most vicious enemy but is now a newfound friend. Many think that the two are more then just friends. With the end of John Mandrake, Nathaniel becomes all that Ptolemy hoped to be. Nathaniel willingly allows Bartimaeus to share his body to fight the great spirit Nouda and his army of hybrids, using Gladstone's staff, a fusion that will forever bridge the gap between humans and spirits. However, at the last moment, he dismisses Bartimaeus and then sacrifices himself to destroy the spirit Nouda. Replace this with the name of your topic This is sample text that you can replace with a description of your topic. This will introduce your topic to new readers, explaining what they'll learn about on this wiki. Category:Browse